Banana Pancakes
by cmaddict
Summary: Sofia's got to get up and go to work, but Nick's got other ideas to keep her in bed. Pure fluff one-shot, based on a Jack Johnson song. Sonic! Review if you wish!


**A/N: This is my first CSI story, and ever since I started watching the show, I loved the idea of Sofia and Nick doin' a little somethin'-somethin' behind the scenes. It was just too delicious a ship to pass up. Don't like the ship, please, just take it at face value. This is a little one-shot based on a Jack Johnson song, and it just wouldn't leave my head until I got it written. Pure fluff, really, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy it too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Jack Johnson's "Banana Pancakes." **

Nick Stokes groaned as the rain pitter-pattered on the window. He slowly opened his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around the beautiful woman sleeping next to him. Slowly he nuzzled the baby fine hairs at the nape of her neck, hidden beneath her long blonde tresses.

Sofia Curtis stirred and moaned with pleasure as his lips found the sensitive spots at the back of her neck. "Mmmm…" she groaned and rolled over so that she was facing him. Her fingers traced his washboard stomach. "That feels good."

"Good morning to you too," he murmured in his charming Texan drawl, kissing the tip of her nose. He smiled as her eyes opened, revealing baby blue orbs.

"Good morning." Sofia softly kissed his lips and turned her head slowly to the left. "Oh, God," she groaned as she looked at the clock. "I'm gonna be late." Sofia tried to get up, but Nick's arms trapped her against his chest. "Nick," she said, laughing slightly.

"It's raining," he whispered as he buried his head in her hair. "You shouldn't go out."

"I've been out in the rain before."

"Yeah, but it's probably cold too. You could catch the flu, or pneumonia, or…E. coli."

Sofia giggled at his bad joke, and Nick grinned at her. She tried to sit up, but he was too strong. "You're going to get me fired. It's not my fault Brass wouldn't give me the day off."

"You could call and say you thought it was Saturday."

She tried to look sternly at him, but her blue eyes danced. "I don't think that'll work."

"C'mon, Sofia. It'll be fun. I'll make you those banana pancakes you love so much. We'll just hang out… inside."

Sofia's mouth watered at the thought of his banana pancakes… and the thought about what they could do on a rainy day stuck inside. But she ignored her body and tried once again to get up. "I got to go to work, Nick. I promise, we'll do whatever you want when I get back tonight."

Nick nibbled on her earlobe and ran his hand down her sweatpants-covered thigh. "_Whatever _I want?"

His hands were making circles on her thigh, causing electricity to shoot through her entire body. God, he was good at breaking her willpower. A small moan escaped her lips.

That moan was all Nick needed. In a flash, he had rolled her over onto her back and was hovering over her, his fingers gently tracing the straps of her tank top. He leaned down and softly bit at her neck, causing her toes to curl. "We can't really…Now isn't a good time… oh, man…"

He smiled against her neck. "What were you saying, dear?"

Right then her phone chirped. She groaned and reached over to the nightstand to pick it up. Her movement didn't faze Nick. "It's Brass," she whispered.

"Mmmhmmm," Nick murmured as he moved his lips to the top of her head.

"Nick, I have to take this, and you have to stop."

"I love it when you're stern with me."

Sofia glared at Nick and flipped open the phone. "Curtis," she said into the receiver as Nick rolled off of her. "Oh, hey, Jim."

"Tell him it's way too early, and you're busy."

She waved her hand at him in a hushing motion. "Right. Right. No, I'll take it." She glanced at the clock. "Give me…"

"Two hours?" Nick piped up from the other side of the bed.

"Thirty minutes," she replied to Brass's question. "Just tell…" She paused and bit back a moan as Nick gently kissed the side of her mouth. "Tell…" His hand moved under her top and softly fingered her belly. "Tell the uniforms to…" Now his finger traced her rib cage, and she swatted at his hand. "Tell the uniforms to close off the scene and keep the press out."

Nick sighed, frustrated that his ministrations didn't mess her up.

"No, everything's okay on this end. I'm being a little-" she shot Nick an evil look- "distracted. Yeah, I'll be there soon. Bye." She set her phone back on the night stand and looked at her man. "I really do have to get ready."

"Want some company?" Nick raised his eyebrows as she laughed.

"You'll make me late."

"Your point is…?" He leaned over her and covered her mouth with his. He smiled against her lips as she softly groaned. At that welcoming sound, his tongue slipped between her lips, dancing around the inside of her mouth as he tried to find hers. Her hands slipped behind his neck, pulling him closer to her as her fingers played with the short hairs on the back of his head. Finally, the lack of oxygen caused them to break apart.

"Now you're really going to make me late," Sofia said softly, her eyes shining. She gently took his hand in hers and kissed the palm before moving it off her hips. "You've got about twenty minutes to make those banana pancakes." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before rolling out of bed.

Nick grinned as he heard the water of the shower turn on. He quickly rolled out of bed too and ever so quietly opened the door to the bathroom.

"Don't even think about it, Stokes."

He just as quickly slammed the door shut and jumped back into the bed.

* * *

Sofia sighed wearily as she fit her key into the condo door's lock. Nick had been asleep when she left, probably miffed at her rebuttal of his advances. It wasn't like she had done so willingly. After the day she had, she would have much rather spent it in his arms.

As the key turned in the lock, she slowly pushed the door open. A faint aroma assailed her nostrils, and she furrowed her brow in confusion. _I don't think I cooked anything recently_, she thought. The smell was… familiar, comforting. She took another deep whiff as she set her bag and badge down on the counter by the door.

Her eyes widened considerably as she turned the corner into her little breakfast nook. Someone had set the table beautifully for her, candles flickering in the gentle breeze from the air conditioner and tall glasses filled to the brim with… orange juice?

"Hey, babe."

A familiar southern drawl caused Sofia to look to the kitchen door and see Nick push his way through it, carrying a plate full of food. She bit her lip slightly, trying not to laugh at the sight of him in an apron. "Nick…"

"You look beat, Sofia." He set the plate down on the table and pulled her close to his chest in a tight embrace. "Tough day?"

"You could say that," she replied, moving away from him slightly. "What's all this?"

Nick glanced toward the table and gently grabbed her hand. "I figured that, since you had a rough day at work today, you could use a little cheering up." He motioned to the plate on the table. "I made you some banana pancakes."

Sofia's mouth dropped open, and for a moment she was speechless. "How did you…?"

"I talked to Greg earlier. Said he was working a rough one with you. Double homicide, if I remember right." He dropped her hand and pulled out one of the chairs. "Your weekend starts as of right now."

She slowly shook her head and covered her mouth with her hand. "I don't really know what to say…"

"You deserve it, Sofia. Every bit of it."

Sofia looked at him with watery eyes and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I don't deserve someone like you."

Nick grinned sheepishly. "Sure you do. You deserve the best. Hence, I made you the best meal I know how to make."

"Banana pancakes?"

"Consider it our new weekend tradition."

Her hand slipped behind his head as she pulled his face toward hers. She softly touched her lips to his, and his hands rested on her hips as he deepened the kiss. He let out a quiet moan as her tongue slipped into his mouth. Finally, Sofia pulled back, and Nick let his forehead rest on hers.

"You know," she whispered, "I can think of a couple of things that would usher in the weekend right." A mischievous twinkle appeared in her blue eyes as she interlaced her fingers with his. She slowly pulled him to the bedroom, a wide grin spreading across her face.

Nick raised his eyebrows and followed her. "I like your thinking, Detective Curtis."

Banana pancakes could wait for a little while.

_Well can't you see that it's just raining,  
Ain't no need to go outside  
But baby, you hardly even notice  
When I try to show you this  
Song is meant to keep you from doing what you're supposed to  
Like waking up too early  
Maybe we could sleep in,  
Making banana pancakes, pretend like it's the weekend now  
We could pretend it all the time _

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Leave a review if you wish.**


End file.
